Love is a Soccerfield
by EliEliott
Summary: this has nothing to do with the book but its about a girl who's dad coaches the us team who is going to the mens world cup 2014. She expected this as a way to get over her recent injury with the woman's national team but it never ends that way
1. Chapter 1

"And the rockets red glare, the bombs bursting in air. Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there. Oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave. For the land of the free and the home of the brave." Standing in a line was my teammates. We are the women's national team and we stand together as we wait for our time to play. We all shook hands of both the refs and the

"Captains!" The center ref called from the other side field. Our captain Alyssa left our circle that we had created. A few minutes later she returned.

"We got kick off." She yelled as we all dispersed to our correct places. I took mine as the attacking midfielder.

"Let's have a nice clean game." The central ref said as she placed the ball in front of my feet. She took the step back and placed herself in the correct position.

I looked up at the girls across from me. My teammates from my club in Germany, that for three years I have played with and had also became part of my large family.

"Good luck Ladies!" I called in German as we all waited for the whistle to signal the start of the game.

"You too." They of course said back in English. It was our occuring joke that I would speak German to them as they spoke English back to me.

The whistle blew and the game commenced. And after forty-seven minutes we were going into the half with a two-goal lead. I had made the assist on both of the plays.

We waited for our coach to come in as they talked out side and decide what we did well on and what was wrong and needed to be fixed for the next forty -five minute half.

As Pam our coach came in, we all sat and just tried to let our muscle relaxed and let our bodies try and recover from the intense and aggressive game we were only half way in.

"Ladies you're playing real soccer out there. You are playing how I expect you to play. I am proud of you. Now all you have to do is keep your lead and stay tight. Don't relax and keep pressuring them. They are on their way to collapsing and if you keep it up we should get some more goals to secure this game." After she finished her speech and all the other coaches made the changes and put their two sense in. We finally walked out onto the pitch and got ourselves warm again.

Finally the refs called us out again and we took our places once again on the opposite side of the pitch. We started off quickly and in the sixty -second minute our top scorer Lily got the ball in the back of the net off an almost perfect run by our forward Addie. Now our lead was up to three.

Minutes later our right midfielder Hana stole the ball at the halfway mark. She sprinted up the right side with the ball. I stay pretty much even with her in the middle of the field, just about two steps behind her. I saw her eyes catch mine. It was basically indicated to me that she was going to cross it to the center where I was one on one in the air with a shorter defensive player.

I saw it and tried my hardest to jump as high as I could to get over her. Although it the player was shorter than me by four inches she could jump. Luckily I must have put my body in the right place because I felt my forehead contact it. The goalkeeper didn't react fast enough to the change because before I knew it the ball was in back of the net.

"ALLISON MUELLER GETS THE GOAL!" The speakers roared as my goal was rule allowed. I looked around the Browns Stadium in Cleveland where the game was being held. People were standing up and cheering. It was indescribable to explain the sensation that I was feeling at the moment. The only moment that was greater than that was getting the goal for the gold medal in London. Other than that this was the best even though this game doesn't mean anything.

Twenty three minutes later the final whistle blew. We were the winners. This was the last of our scrimmages before our next camp. Then we'd go into our qualifiers for the 2015 World Cup.

"Allison, great goal." My best friend and probably the best player on the German team Brenna told me as we approached each other. I personally thought she was going to kill me because our team kept her away from the goal for the most part.

"Thanks Brea, I think you played great." We both embraced each other, unfortunately we were cut short. We had to go back to our locker rooms and got ready to travel back to our homes. I was the only one that wasn't.

"Ali, what time are you going to get into Rome?" Addy asked as we all got into the bus taking us to the airport.

"I think around seven in morning tomorrow. Why?"

"Nothing I was just wondering how long the flight was. So if I did my math correctly it's about a eight hour flight?"

"Yep luckily I have my lap top and my Ipod fully charged so hopefully it will just cruise by." We all went back to different conversations as we reached the airport.

"Bye Ali!" All my teammates and coaches flights were later so I was of course the first to leave. I wasn't really happy about being all by myself for twelve hours but since I would be headed to the Men's World Cup in Italy.

"Welcome ladies and gentle to Roman International Flights. We should be landing in Rome in eight hours. It appears it will be at seven in the morning. Have a nice flight." The pilot quickly turned on the fasten seat belt light on and in less than ten minutes we were taking off. I quickly fell asleep. And at around six o'clock Italian time I awoke. Less than an hour later the fasten seat belt was turned on. We descended quickly and we were in Rome. Or more so outside of the city of Rome.

"Welcome to Rome international airport. We hope you had a nice flight. Thank you and have a good day." I quickly grabbed my carry on bag and walked out of the gate quickly. I haven't seen my dad in about five months.

"Allison!" I looked around and saw one of the drivers that I had known since I was sixteen.

"Bob!" I said as I gave him a tight hug loving being back into something almost family like. He use to drive for the Chicago Fire the team my dad coached when I was a teenager. He basically coached for two years. He then took the job as the U.S. head coach and had already experienced the last World cup which the team did good but they wanted to go further this time.

"Hey it's good to have you here. I hope you know that it's about a thirty minute drive to the base camp. Your dad told me to tell you that he expects you to be out and ready to play when we arrive. The boys are already there so we'll have to be late." He quickly shuffled me and my luggage to the car and we sped off towards the training grounds of the US men's team.

"How was the flight Allison?" I was sitting in the backseat of the car as we quickly sped through the streets of the Italian countryside.

"It was good, I slept most of the way. I was exhausted after the game." I replied as I felt my eyes grow heavy even after a nine hour sleep.

"Congrats on the win. I saw it and you were amazing."

"Really?" I was actually surprised that he watched it. I would have thought they wwouldn't have been able to watch. Why would they have broadcasted it all the way out in Italy.

"Yes the whole staff and team watch it. Your dad went nuts on your goal. Then of course your brother went on to say that he taught you how to do that." I smiled knowing that was something Chris would say.

"Of course he did. But I bet he didn't tell you that i taught him that little jerk step that he loves so much." I replied as I saw the training base come into view.

"Here we are." He turned the car off the road. "The hotel is about ten minutes east of here."

"Wow this is nice." I said as I saw the four nicely cut grass full length fields. Also tons of goals were set up. This is basically every players dream to play in such an amazingly nice grounds.

"Now just go through that gate there and you will be on the fields. They know who you are so, you won't have to go through security. Take your equipment bag in and I will take all the rest back to your hotel room and have them put it in the room so you can deal with one less thing.

"Thank you so much Bob." I said as I grabbed my soccer bag out of the back and walked through the gate.

"Allison!" Was the same comment I received every time I passed a coach or a player. I noticed that the players were going through their fitness training at the second that means their running their asses off.

"Hey daddy." I said as I came up behind my dad.

"Allibear!" I smiled as I heard him say my nickname I've had since I was one.

" Hey dad." He grabbed me into a hug. "So I heard from Bob that you watched my game last night."

"Yes and I'm very proud of you. It was amazing to watch you do so well even though you your coming off the injury of your foot. Hows it doing by the way." I broke three bones in my foot this past season and I was in a boot for a month and went to rehab for a month after.

"Soar actually really soar. It's like I don't feel it during the game but after when I sit down and the adrenalin is finished it becomes stiff, and hurts to walk." I said as i watched the rest of the guys were doing their sprints as Peter the fitness coach was pushing them to the fullest.

"Well, that what should be expected, just keep icing it and try to elevate it." That was everyone's answer, the trainers, the sports doctors, it's the only thing people tell me.

"I know I iced it, and took an advil. The trainer was ready and waiting with my bag of ice when we got off the field." I smiled as the guys were released for their break.

"Good job guys today. Now I'll give you a thirty minute break then I'll let Mike take over." I smiled at Peter as the rest of the team came over and said their hellos and congrats on the game.

"Ali, how about you get ready and you can help me run practice and do some of the demonstations." My dad was using his voice that told me I had no choice in the matter. That it basically didn't matter that I was just came from a game and played the whole time every minute. So instead of argueing I quickly changed into my cleats and headed out with the boys.

After about an hour we all loaded up and headed back to the hotel on the team bus. My legs were feeling heavy and i knew i was going to probably need to go for a slight jog while the guys were practicing.

"So tell me, have you met anyone interesting?" i asked as we made the ten minute drive back to the hotel.

"Yep the whole entire German team is in our hotel. Apparently since we are in the same group we are rooming together. Then I found out that Nigeria and Slovakia is in the other hotel a couple of miles away." I was told by Jay Smittor a guy I've known since I was sixteen when we lived in Chicago.

"Let me guess your pist. I hope you realize that we don't own this hotel and I have a feeling FIFA didn't want to have to book hotels and protect them. It's smart thinking they get out of having to get security for only half the hotels they usually have." I was the more logical person. I was happy because usually I would be locked up with just the guys now I could at least meet someone from the other team. What I didn't understand was why Jay was getting worked up, I mean I know he was the most competitive person i have ever met. Still I've never see him get this worked up.

"Yes of course, why would I want the team we play first to be in the same vicinity as me before the tunnel when we line up before that game." Wow his passion was strong on this issue. Which made the vein on his neck protrude out.

"Calm down boy, no need to give yourself a heart attack. Plus that vein on your neck is sticking out." I pointed at it as we started climbing off the bus. I grabbed my bag as the rest of the guys walked ahead.

"You know the real reason Jay is freaking out about the German's being here.?" I looked over at Jon who I had know since I was about twenty.

"No, I'm surprised that he is freaking i mean we all know besides the U.S. it's his favorite team to cheer for."

"It's also that he knows that when you go back to the club season for Frankfurt, that all these guys are a lot closer to you than he is in London."

"Come on he knows we're just friends. I mean I can't date him. We're too close, anyway he's plays for my dad." I really couldn't wrap my head around this information. Don't get me wrong he's a great guy and all but I see him as a friend and that's about it.

"Yeah I know that and you know that, and even he knows it in the back of his head but I don't think he's letting himself learn it yet." And with that he just walked away.

"Dude take a shower you smell." My brother Chris told me as he walked from behind me. Oh my good old brother who is older than me by three years was so charming. I now understand why his wife fell for him.

"Jerk!" I said as I ran after him into the hotel.

"Wait don't you have to get your room key. Dad left it here." Chris said as we walked through the lobby towards the front desk.

"Where did Dad go?" I asked as we reached the front desk.

"He had to go to a meeting with some other coaches. So he asked me to help you." He was using that Mueller charm that he got from my dad.

"Well thanks for the thought but I got this." I smirked at him as I looked at the worker.

"Bonjourno , hi I'm here looking for my room? It should be under Allison Mueller." I said in perfect italian.

"Awe yes here we go." The lady handed me my room key, and I turned to my older brother with a grin that said that I'm the best and you suck.

"Thank you very much." I told the lady and walked with Chris to the elevators.

"Oh i forgot to tell you, nice header. It was very me, so I'm proud." I slapped his chest at the comment.

"Don't even try and take credit for my goal. You know it was all dad who taught me." I said as we got into the elevator.

"I know but I was your practice buddy." I rolled my eyes at the comment. I use to have to drag him out to field for him to play with me.

"Oh please." I said as the elevator stopped at our floor. We walked down the hallway until we reached my room.

"So I'm leaving but be down in the lobby at one for lunch." I nodded my head as I opened the door and quickly grabbed all my tolettries and took a nice log hot shower. I had my music blasting and was having a good time just dancing around and getting rid of the jet lag that had been affecting me lately. After about a half an hour in there I quickly removed myself and noticed something was off. All my bags with my clothes had disappeared.

"Chris!" I knew he'd have something to do with this.

I quickly flew out the door with out thinking about what I was wearing. I realized after I heard the click from the door signalling that it locked.


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever learned something from a bad relationship. Well I have and that was if their a star of a team they're probably something that wrong with them. I mean I'm not one to judge but from my experience with these type of guys this statement was true. I don't mean the guys who are really good and play for a goood club. I mean the players that everyone wants to see. The best of their respected clubs and are known around the world. For me these were common guys because they were who I was around most of the time. They understood my schedule and knew my love for thegame. Also they were so busy with their own schedules that they didn't realize I was never home. I got this thought when i was waiting because was stupid enough to forget my key to the room.

I was stuck outside in a hallway in nothing but a towel. I mean i know I'm unlucky sometimes but this really takes the cake. Now I couldn't remember what room my brother was in. Then I remembered Jay's room is just across the hall from me.

"Jay are you in there?" I knocked on the door feeling pathetic. I was just hoping no one walks by to see this. Still no answer, I knocked on it harder hoping he was just in the bathroom, and didn't hear me the first time.

"Jay come on, I got locked out and all I have is a towel around me." Wow I was really sounding pathetic. Then of course I heard someone was coming down the hallway towards me. They weren't speaking loudly so I knew it wasn't someone on our team. Great the first time a stranger would ever see me is in a towel outside of someone's door. I couldn't stand to see the people so I turned my back and tried to act like I didn't know they were there.

"Hello do you need help?" The accent that the voice was laced with had to be someone from Germany. This was going to embarrassing in three days when we play them. The worst part is that all the players are one this floor and the coaches and most of the staff are on the floor above us. So this was probably one of the players.

"No thanks, I should be fine." I couldn't put any other words together after I turned around. There standing in front of me was Nathan Mahler, one of the best players in the last world cup. He had the highest scoring and assists in the tournament and was only twenty years old. One thing I didn't know about him that he was quite handsome also. He had light brown hair cut very close to the scalp with some baby blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean back home in California.

"Okay." And with that statement he left. I turned around and knew something felt off but I didn't know how.

"Hey Ali, whats up." Finally answering the door, Jay seemed surprised to see me. Then he noticed what i was wearing.

" Can you tell me what room number Chris is in? He decided it would be funny to take all my clothes."

"Yeah come in." He stepped aside and I walked into the room.

"Thanks, but i have to get my clothes before lunch. Do you know what number room he's in." I didn't have time to waste.

"Well all i know is that his room is down the hall. Number 2224 i think." i darted out before he could say anything else. It might of been a little rude but I couldn't wait any longer.

Running around a hotel with nothing but a towel is nothing strange to me, but with a hotel floor full of guys I didn't really feel like showing everyone everything. I remember when I was a twenty two and on the Olympic team. I was the second youngest of the team and all the older girls were both full of tricks and pranks that involved hiding and wetting many of my possessions for passage into being called a veteran. I don't deny the fact that i did it too the rookies that followed after me.

"Christopher Michael Gabriele Mueller, you better give me my clothes!" I yelled as I reached the number and pounded on his door as hard as I could. I knew he was in there, i could hear him and what seems like the rest of the team laughing behind the door. All the laughing stopped when said his full name. He had hated whenever used it all at once.

"Allison Lillian Isabelle Mueller, I don't know what your talking about." He yelled back while laughing. I was hoping he'd forget that I hated when other people used my full name also. I knew he was defiantly the culprate because he never could lie or fake anything since we were little. Every secret he tried to keep always ended out the next day. Whenever I had a crush on someone, the whole world knew it.

"Wow Ali, what are you doing?" I jumped upon hearing my dad talk. I got my plan quickly Maybe I could use the baby face to get him into trouble.

"Chris decided it was funny to steal all my clothes." I said as I used my sad face. I wanted him to see I was really upset at the act. I was the baby of the family and as my sister Kristen said "You can get everything you want."

"Let me handle this." I was nudged aside as my dad who politely knocked on the door.

"Chris, you better give your sister's bags or else I'm going to make sure that Peter kick your ass tomorrow. Trust me you'll be so tired you can't move to play in the Scrimmage we have the next day." He looked at me with the grin he always made when he did something to help me. My dad is the best and also very creative.

"Thank you daddy." I said as the door opened so quickly, it startled me.

"Here you go." Chris seemed scared for his life. The rest of the guys had taken serious faces, scared if the coach saw them participating, they'd be punished also.

"Thanks, but I'm changing here, since I locked myself out of my room." I simply pushed him aside and walked in the bathroom, and quickly changed in some shorts, a neon yellow sports bra, and a white v neck shirt. My staple outfit choice. I defiantly wasn't

"Ready!" I said as I exited the bathroom. Everyone had seem to have congregated while I was changing cause all twenty three players were waiting for me to finish getting ready.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Someone asked as they all started leaving the room.

"Ask Chris, he's the one who took my clothes from my room." I said as I grabbed my phone. No one said as we all left and made our way to the dinning hall where all the food was being handed out.

After lunch the guys left to go to their fitness training and I was lucky enough not to have go. I made sure I got a new room key, and grabbed all my bags from Chris's room and unpacked them into my room. So instead, I hung out at the hotel and relaxed. After taking a hour long nap, I headed out to the lobby to find the pool and do some swimming. Grabbing my suit I quickly got changed and headed down to the pool to lay out and just relax before tomorrow.

"Hello Miss would you like a towel?" A hotel worker with a Italian accent offered me a big white fluffy towel as I walked through the entrance.

"Thank you." I graciously took it out of the young man who couldn't be older than twenty one. He was the classic Italian, dark brown hair and dark eyes. He reminded me of my cousins who grew up around Sienna.

Walking until I found a good spot at the end of the rows and rows of chair. I placed my towel and cellphone on the seat and quickly lathered up the sunscreen since the sun was out and shinning. I was probably at my lightest color because I haven't really gone swimming in a while. Letting myself relax i placed my sunglasses on. The scenary was beautiful. Hills were rolling all around with rows and rows of grape plants. They were waiting for someone to pick them and create them into wine. I scanned some more and the sun was perfectly placed to create a nice and peaceful heat. It wasn't sweltering but almost perfect.

The pool was really empty and I was happy for the peace. Even though I love helping with the team being around twenty three guys all the time is not fun. They just get over bearing and all they do is make fun of each other. I love having them around but still it's not like I want to be surrounded by all guys. Every girl needs to be surrounded by sometype of estrogen. There defiantly wasn't any around me right now. It's not like I don't know what it's like to be without a women influence.

My parents divorced when I was Sixteen. My dad got a job offer from Chicago fire. They fought for months and my mom moved back to her family's hometown of Sienna in Italy. My dad got custody of me during the school year but then for summer i would go back to Italy till school started. Luckily I was still able to play soccer but they don't really have girls league but the guys were more than happy for me to join so two of my years i played in a boys league during the summer. y dad moved to Chicago and I had to spend my last two years in Illinois. The best part was that Jay and I became best friends in the process.

I stood up getting ready to dive in and take a swim. I fix my halter top of my black bikini and made sure nothing was falling out. I pulled out my light brown hair from my messy bun.

"I hope you guys have a nice swim." I heard the same guy who handed me a towel say this. I had my back to them so I couldn't tell who they were. I froze when I heard the screams of a bunch of guys.

"ALI!" Great the one place i thought I could get peace and quiet from the guys had been invaded. I groaned and turned around. There stand was my brother, along with most of the team including Jay and Jon. The surprising part is the guest they had brought. It looked like my brother invited his club mates from Bayern Munich along with most of the German team.

"Oh crap!" I muttered to myself. Before I could think of a reply most of the guys had already jumped in the pool.

"Come on Ali the water feels nice. Why don't you jump in." Jon was trying to coax me into the pool

"No thanks. See you later guys." I said as I walked away. All the U.S. team decided it would be funny and started booing me. "Guys i would love to stay but ii seems like the pool is a little crowded for my taste."

" Come on, I promise I won't throw you, I'll go after Tray." Johnny said as he picked up the smallest and shortest player on the team Trey Torres.

"Hey man!" Tray quickly hit Jon for suggesting that.

"No thanks but the offer sounds fun. I have to go work out. Can't let myself go." I started to back away when I felt someone's arms wrap around me.

"Come on Ali, have a little fun!" Jay pulled me closer to the edge.

"Jay don't even think about it." I squealed as he took another step closer.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I will call your mother!" I screamed as we were at the edge of the pool.

"Don't worry, I'm not scared of her anymore. Plus she's isn't coming till the first game. So I have a couple days." He said as he leaned over the edge taking me with him.

I quickly emerged from the pool before Jay did. He tried to swim away before I could get to him but I was faster. I pushed him under the water, but I kind of forgot that he was a lot stronger thanme. He easily pulled me off of him and started to tickle me.

"Say Uncle and I'll stop."

"Fine Uncle." I said quietly as i started to pull away. He released me and I walked over to the stairs.

"I got to go. What time is dinner tonight?" I asked as I climbed out of the water.

"We're going out tonight. Dad said that since we have three more days we might as well have some fun tonight." I grabbed my towel and quickly dried myself off. Chris said as a bunch of them started playing a game of pool volleyball

"Where are we going? I asked after a few minutes of letting myself dry off.

"Some place down the street nothing too fancy." I said my goodbyes and left the pool area for a quick shower and got ready before someone knocked on the door. I finished up my makeup and was about to head down to the lobby when I heard a knock on the door.

I quickly walked out of the pool area and headed up to my room. I quickly took another shower and got ready after I got a text from my dad telling me to be ready at seven n the lobby. Also told me too look nicely put together. Luckily I came prepared because I knew I'd have to do something like this so I brought a couple of cute dresses that weren't too dressy but also looked classy.


End file.
